Everything was a Dream?
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: Ichigo woke up and nobody could remember Rukia. What the heck? Just a random oneshot from Ichigo's POV. If it's IchiRuki tell me. -how did I come up with this in 'round 1 or 2 hours?- You 'bably don't know so just read XD


**Everything was a Dream?**

**-o-**

A friend of mine told me a dream he had and I had the sudden inspiration to write this oneshot XR

It's told from Ichigo's POV XD

**Edit May 17th, 2010: **Because I was bored I decided to read some of my older fics over and correct any errors and the-likes~

**-o-**

"_**A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world**_"  
Oscar Wilde

**-o-**

The moment I woke up I had a strange feeling that this was going to be the shittiest day of my entire life. That must mean a lot. I fought against the entire Soul Society and in this stupid war. And now I was saying that this was going to be my shittiest day ever? You must think I'm totally nuts to say that.

Trust me. It WAS a shitty day.

I should have noticed something was totally off when I opened my closet and there was no Kon jumping in my face. Not that I would mind a quiet morning. It was just _odd_. But dumb as I was (yeah, I actually know I'm dumb every now and then!) I didn't notice.

At the breakfast table I got a really bad feeling. My dad attacked me like every morning. That was normal. Karin was unnerved. Nothing unusual as well. Yuzu gave me my breakfast. A daily habit. And then it hit me right in the face. No Rukia.

"Uh, guys? Where's Rukia?"

My mad idiot of a father scowled. "Rukia? Who's that?" Then… you know him, right?

"Don't say! You actually have a _girlfriend_? Did you hear that Masaki? Our son has become a _man_!"

I couldn't stand him. I was out of the door as fast as I could without Shunpo. Something was _really_ off. Rukia lived with us (officially) ever since the Arrancar first showed up! They can't possible have forgotten her! … right?

Just one way to find out.

At school I grabbed the first one of my friends I could find: Ishida. I dragged him out of the classroom and onto the roof.

"Heeeheeeeey! Kurosaki right? What the heck are you doing?"

"You didn't really ask me for my name, right?"

"Sure I did! We've never talked to each other!"

"What are you talking about? Ah, it's not important right now. You lame excuse for a Quincy, do you know where Rukia is?"

"First: What the hell is a Quincy? Second: Who is Rukia?"

"Don't tell me you forgot her as well!"

"I don't know what you are talking about and I would highly appreciate it if you let me go back to class Kurosaki."

With that he went through the door and back in the building.

I didn't bother to ask my other friends. Their reactions would be the same.

I skipped school and went straight for Urahara's. But the shop was abandoned. It nearly collapsed while I was standing in front of it!

**-o-**

I couldn't help but feel a bit lightheaded and my mind felt empty. I found it difficult to remember things I could remember clearly this morning. As if everything would be washed out of my mind.

I even thought everything was a dream.

It was dark outside when I finally decided to go home.

Right in front of my house I heard a horrible scream. Something I thought I would never hear again. I turned around and if I hadn't been so shocked I would've hugged this stupid Hollow. Seriously.

Heck, I even _knew_ this Hollow! It was the same like in that fateful night I first met Rukia. It couldn't be, right?

You all know this, right? It's always this sentence.

I sensed her before I saw her. She wore a Shihakusho and her hair was shorter than the last time I talked to her. To be more specific: her hair had the same length like the night I met her. I couldn't help myself.

"Rukia!"

She turned her head and I instantly regretted calling for her. The Hollow used her opening and pushed her in the wall opposite my house. She lost blood. Quickly.

But how could I help her? I couldn't turn into a Shinigami, goddammit! She couldn't fight either.

I found myself kneeling beside her: "Rukia. How bad are your injuries?"

"Do I know you?"

"Oh, please! Not you, too!"

A cry sent a shiver down our spine.

"Heck. No helping then. Rukia turn me into a Shinigami."

"How do you-?"

"Do you want to keep asking stupid questions and die or do you want to shut up and live?"

"… Alright."

"Finally!"

"Shut up, idiot!"

And with this she stabbed me with her Zanpakutô. A light engulfed us like this very night I got her powers.

"Zangetsu!"

I didn't even need to fully turn around. The Getsuga Tenshô I fired while releasing my Zanpakutô killed the Hollow in an instant.

I wanted to turn around to Rukia but then-

**-o-**

**RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING!**

Yeah, you got it right. The entire time I was dreaming. Totally stupid, ne? The best part's coming! The instant I jerked up I met the gaze of a very confused Kuchiki Rukia.

"What the heck were you dreaming about? You murmured something about-"

I didn't let her finish her sentence. I captured her in a tight embrace and murmured into her hair. "Hell, that sure was a nightmare!"

"What was it about?" She didn't complain about the embrace (thank god!).

"I dreamed that I had dreamed everything. The night we met, the time I fought the Seireitei and the whole war. And then I met you again and then… this stupid alarm clock woke me up."

"Idiot. You sure had a stupid dream."

"I know."

Then there was a nasty silence until…

"Goooooood mooooooring! Iiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiiiiigooooooooo!" My stupid excuse of a father came in and saw our embrace.

Well, after that… just say he needed to go to a doctor himself.

**-o-**

I know, totally random XD But I had to type this otherwise I couldn't write my other story. So… even if this is a totally random oneshot: R & R please!

**-o-**


End file.
